In This Together
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Juntos en la búsqueda de un Sueño, juntos en el camino hacia la Gloria... La historia que pudo haber sido... Genzo x Lily y Karl x Elieth.
1. Chapter 1

**In This Together.**

**(La Historia Que Pudo Haber Sido).**

_Múnich, Alemania._

El semáforo se puso en rojo y él tuvo que detener su automóvil; muy seguramente su padre lo iba a matar porque, aunque él nunca había necesitado entrenar, no realmente, la situación había cambiado desde el momento en el que se convirtió en jugador profesional, uno cuyo padre era el mánager del equipo al que pertenecía, por lo que ahora sí debía acudir a todos y cada uno de los entrenamientos, sobre todo si aspiraba a convertirse en el mejor goleador del mundo.

- Maldito tráfico.- exclamó Karl Heinz Schneider, el mejor jugador de fútbol de Alemania, de Europa y, tal vez, del mundo entero. Sus dedos tamborileaban sobre el volante de su Porsche último modelo, impacientes ante el embotellamiento que se extendía frente a ellos.- No es buen momento para quedarse atascado.

El flujo vehicular comenzó a moverse lentamente; Schneider suspiró cuando al fin pudo hacer avanzar su coche hasta una avenida menos transitada por la cual se coló para apresurarse a llegar a su destino; sin embargo, dicha vía tampoco estaba tan despejada como él pensó, y pronto tuvo que detenerse bruscamente ante una fila de vehículos parados, agradecido de que los frenos de su Porsche pagaran con creces los miles de euros que invirtió en ellos. Sin embargo, el conductor de atrás, además de tener un auto menos eficiente, venía mucho más distraído y confiado que Schneider, y sin poderlo evitar fue a estamparse contra la defensa trasera del Porsche.

"Lo que me faltaba", pensó Karl, cuando la ambulancia lo llevaba al hospital. "Ahora sí mi padre acabará por matarme".

Aunque el golpe no había sido muy fuerte (únicamente abolló la defensa de ambos vehículos involucrados), el conductor, al darse cuenta de que le había pegado al coche del famoso Káiser de Alemania, insistió en llamar una ambulancia, cosa a la que Karl no se pudo negar porque realmente tenía mucho dolor en el cuello. Los paramédicos habían tomado la precaución, que él consideraba innecesaria, de inmovilizarle la columna, por lo que el joven iba recostado sobre una tabla rígida a la cual estaba atado a través de correas, con un collarín colocado en el cuello. Lo peor del caso no era esto sino que la gente había alcanzado a reconocerlo, y ya se murmuraba que la estrella del Bayern Múnich había sufrido un accidente.

Al llegar al Hospital Universitario de Múnich los paramédicos no fueron precisamente discretos y no tardó en correrse el rumor de que Karl Heinz Schneider se encontraba ahí, esperando a ser atendido. Karl sólo escuchaba que la gente a su alrededor no hacía más que murmurar cosas del tipo de "es el Káiser", "el Káiser está aquí", y Káiser esto, Káiser lo otro, Káiser aquello, hasta el punto de casi llegar a odiar su tan conocido apodo. Él cerró los ojos cuando la gente se aglomeró a su alrededor, deseando con toda su alma que la tierra se lo tragara cuanto antes.

- ¿Quieren hacer el favor de dejarlo en paz?.- pidió una enérgica voz femenina, que se impuso sobre las demás.- ¡Están en un hospital, por el amor de Dios! Respeten a los enfermos, carajo, sino quieren que los mande a sacar con los policías. Es más, ¿en dónde están esos buenos hombres que cuidan del hospital? ¡Guardias!

Karl, aún con los ojos cerrados, se dio cuenta de que la camilla se movía, y que la gente a su alrededor se dispersaba. La misma voz que había hablado antes dio un par de órdenes y el alemán supuso que lo habían transportado a otra habitación, pues escuchó una puerta cerrarse, después de que la persona que lo había rescatado hubiese regañado a los paramédicos por su poca ética profesional.

- Listo, ya puedes dejar de fingir que estás muerto.- dijo su inesperada rescatadora.

El joven abrió los ojos y se encontró en medio de un cuarto de exploración privado, cuyas paredes estaban tapizadas de carteles de propaganda médica que daban información a los pacientes sobre cómo conservar la buena salud; la luz blanca y brillante que colgaba del techo lo cegó momentáneamente, de manera que no vio la cara de la chica que comenzó a revisarlo y a mirarle los ojos con una lamparita de mano, para después hacerle pruebas en ambos brazos y piernas.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?.- preguntó.

- Como animal de zoológico.- confesó Karl.

- Supongo que ésa es una de las desventajas de ser el joven Káiser de Alemania.- bromeó la chica.

- ¿Quisieras, por favor, simplemente llamarme por mi nombre? Debo haber escuchado mi apodo al menos unas quinientas veces en diez minutos.- pidió el muchacho.

- Como gustes, Karl Heinz Schneider. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te arrolló una aplanadora?.- preguntó la chica.- Me reportan que tuviste un accidente; a juzgar por la manera en cómo te transportaron, pensé que había sido algo muy grave, pero yo te veo en buenas condiciones. Al menos estás de humor para quejarte.

- El otro conductor y los paramédicos exageraron, creo yo.- replicó Karl.- Sólo fue un golpe ligero por detrás, no era necesario tanto alboroto.

- Supongo que eso se debe a que eres el Káiser de Alemania.- repitió la chica, evidentemente divertida.

- ¡Argh! ¿Podrías dejar de mencionarlo, por favor?.- pidió Schneider, harto.

- Está bien, tranquilo, sólo bromeaba.- se disculpó la joven.- Bien, voy a llevarte yo misma a rayos X. No confío en los camilleros, son capaces de dejarte en plena sala de espera para que todo mundo te vea.

Karl sintió que la camilla era puesta en movimiento otra vez, pero en esa ocasión salió del cuarto de exploración a través de otra puerta; él escuchó que dos personas, hombres a juzgar por su voz, se acercaron a ofrecer su ayuda a la joven que lo transportaba, pero ella amable y firmemente los rechazó, afirmando que podía llevar sola a su paciente sin problemas.

- ¿Segura que puede con esa camilla, doctora?.- preguntó alguien.

- Claro que sí, no pasa de que la estampe contra la pared.- replicó la joven.

- Eso no me da mucha confianza.- manifestó Karl, de inmediato.

- Sólo bromeo.- lo tranquilizó la doctora.- Relájate, que ya he trabajado en hospitales con poco personal y he tenido que mover camillas con pacientes por mi cuenta.

Sorprendentemente la joven parecía estar diciendo la verdad, porque no tuvo ningún problema en llevar a Karl hasta el área de rayos X, en donde un impresionado radiólogo le sacó varias placas de su columna vertebral, tras lo cual fue enviado de vuelta, por la misma doctora, hasta el cuarto de exploración del que había salido.

- Espera aquí un momento mientras recojo tus radiografías y voy a buscar al traumatólogo.- pidió ella.- Voy a echar llave al consultorio para evitar que te secuestren mientras tanto.

- Gracias.- masculló Karl, un poco más relajado.

Quince minutos después se escuchó que alguien abría una de las dos puertas del consultorio y por ella entró la muchacha, para enorme alivio del alemán. La chica se dirigió sin tardanza hacia la camilla y comenzó a liberar las correas que sujetaban a Schneider a la tabla rígida.

- El traumatólogo ya revisó tus radiografías, y junto con la exploración que te hice, ha podido determinar que no hay lesión de tu columna y puedo soltarte de tu prisión.- explicó ella.- Él vendrá más tarde a revisarte, pero por el momento ya puedes sentarte. Eso sí, no podrás quitarte el collarín porque sí tienes un esguince menor de los músculos del cuello, pero no es algo serio.

- No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.- Karl suspiró de alivio al poder sentarse en la camilla y liberarse de esa odiosa tabla con sus aún más odiosas correas.- Estar atado a eso es un infierno.

- Y hay cosas peores.- replicó ella.- Bien, ordenaré que te apliquen algo para el dolor, realmente no vas a necesitar mucho, sólo un analgésico y unas tres semanas de reposo. Nada de fútbol, por supuesto, ni de realizar ejercicio excesivo.

- Es broma, ¿verdad?.- protestó Schneider.- ¿Tres semanas sin practicar fútbol?

- Oh, vamos, seguro que vas a sobrevivir a eso.- dijo ella, sonriendo.

Una vez sentado en la camilla, y con una recuperación casi total de su campo visual (casi, ya que el collarín limitaba los movimientos del cuello), Karl pudo al fin fijarse en la doctora que tan amablemente lo había estado atendiendo, y se sorprendió al notar lo joven que era, quizás de su misma edad o tal vez menor. Ella tenía ojos color chocolate y un larguísimo cabello castaño oscuro, el cual llevaba amarrado en una cola de caballo; su acento extraño y su piel bronceada le hicieron saber a Karl que la chica era extranjera, cosa que fue confirmada por su nombre, el cual él alcanzó a leer en el gafete que colgaba de la solapa derecha de su bata blanca.

- Muchas gracias, doctora Del Valle.- dijo él, mirándola desde la camilla.

- Me lo agradecerás después, cuando el traumatólogo autorice tu alta.- replicó ella, sonriendo.- Según yo, podrás irte a casa cuando encontremos algún familiar tuyo que pueda venir por ti.

- ¿Es necesario?.- Karl hizo una mueca.- Mi padre me matará si se entera de esto, y realmente no quisiera llamarle a mi madre o a mi hermana.

- Oh, sí, sí que lo es. No podemos darte de alta si no hay alguien que te recoja, considerando la lesión que tienes y que media Alemania está allá afuera, esperando por verte.- contestó la doctora Del Valle.- Ahora que, si prefieres quedarte, podrías ayudarme a enrollar vendas.

- No, gracias, elijo decirle a mi padre.- furibundo, Karl sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón (al menos pudo conservar eso), para realizar una llamada.

Rudy Frank Schneider llegó casi media hora después al lugar, no tanto porque él se hubiese encontrado muy lejos del Hospital Universitario de Múnich, sino porque la gente por poco no lo deja pasar. Al igual que como lo haría cualquier padre preocupado, el señor Schneider entró como una tromba al consultorio, preguntando a quien pudiese responder qué era lo que le había pasado a su hijo y si se encontraba en buen estado de salud.

- Estoy bien, papá, de verdad.- dijo Karl, un tanto fastidiado.- Sólo quiero marcharme ya.

- ¿Pero qué pasó, qué es lo que tienes?.- preguntó Rudy Frank.- ¿Alguien puede darme información?

- Con todo gusto, señor Schneider.- dijo la doctora Del Valle, acercándose a él.- Su hijo tiene una luxación de primer grado, es decir, lo más leve que puede haber, en su columna cervical, o sea, en su cuello. El traumatólogo ya lo revisó, se le han indicado analgésicos y el uso de collarín por tres semanas, durante las cuales no podrá practicar deporte ni actividades físicas extremas.

- Ya veo. ¿Es necesario hacer algo más, algún otro estudio?.- preguntó Rudy Frank.- El dinero no es problema, doctora.

- No es necesario, la lesión no lo amerita, aunque.- la joven contuvo una sonrisa.- De cualquier modo también se le hizo ya una tomografía para descartar lesiones mayores, y ha salido negativa. Su hijo sólo tiene una lesión leve.

- Es bueno saberlo.- Rudy Frank suspiró aliviado.- Temía lo peor.

- No se preocupe, él podrá volver a jugar al fútbol en tres semanas, si sigue las indicaciones médicas al pie de la letra.- respondió la doctora.

- De eso me encargaré yo.- aseguró el señor Schneider.- ¿Puedo llevármelo entonces?

- Claro que sí.- asintió la muchacha, dirigiéndose después a Karl.- Sólo, antes de eso, eh… Bueno, esto es un tanto incómodo pero… ¿Me podrías dar tu autógrafo?

- Por supuesto.- Karl firmó una hoja de evolución médica, con una pequeña dedicatoria.- No sabía que eres mi fan.

- Oh, no es por eso.- respondió la doctora Del Valle, muy seria.- Voy a venderlo en Ebay y a ganar millones. Gracias a ti, podré dejar mi trabajo y vivir de mis rentas en Aruba.

Karl, por primera vez desde que entró ahí, sonrió sinceramente ante la broma.

La chica entonces les dijo a los Schneider que debían salir por una puerta trasera para evitar a los fans y a la prensa; ella les pidió que la siguieran y los condujo por un pasillo poco transitado, por el cual evidentemente sólo pasaba el personal del hospital, hasta una salida accesoria muy oculta.

- Si se van por esta calle podrán evitar a la gente.- dijo la joven.- Todos los van a estar esperando por la puerta principal, y cuando se den cuenta de que ustedes ya no están, será demasiado tarde.

- Muchas gracias.- dijo el señor Schneider, sacando su billetera con el afán de darle una bonificación a la joven.

- Oh, no, no, no haga eso por favor, yo sólo cumplí con mi trabajo, no necesito una recompensa de este tipo.- la chica hizo grandes aspavientos con las manos, en una peculiar forma de expresarse que hablaba mucho de su forma de ser.- Además, el hospital me paga lo suficiente como para no morir de hambre. Que tengan un buen día.

- De cualquier manera, sabe que tiene mi gratitud, doctora Del Valle.- dijo Karl, sonriendo ligeramente.

- Puedes llamarme Lily.- respondió ella.- Según lo que sé, tú y yo tenemos casi la misma edad. Y como dije antes: Sólo hice mi trabajo.

Los dos Schneider se despidieron de la joven doctora y se escaparon por una de las salidas alternas del hospital, mientras un grupo nutrido de reporteros esperaba atraparlos por la entrada principal.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Hamburgo, Alemania._

Genzo Wakabayashi corría por las calles del puerto de Hamburgo, en una rutina matinal que realizaba todos los días desde que era un niño y corría alrededor del jardín de su enorme mansión en Japón. Debido a que él era portero y, por tanto, casi no corría durante los partidos de fútbol, el joven adquirió la costumbre de hacerlo como _hobbie_ por las mañanas, para mantenerse en forma.

Ese día, mientras realizaba su recorrido habitual, Genzo pensaba en las ofertas de transferencia de equipo que otros clubes habían realizado para él; desde su actuación en el mundial Sub-19, los equipos de fútbol europeo habían fijado la mirada en una de las más prometedoras promesas del sóccer en cuanto a guardametas se refiere, ya que el SGGK había desempeñado una excelente labor en la portería del equipo nipón, siendo una de las piezas clave para que Japón ganara el título de campeón del Mundial Sub-19. Sin embargo, como Genzo había sufrido lesiones severas en sus muñecas debido a sus temerarias decisiones de darlo el todo por el todo en cada partido, él tuvo que permanecer una temporada completa de la Bundesliga en la banca mientras se recuperaba por completo, de manera que otros clubes se habían abstenido de hacerle ofertas debido a que Genzo no podría jugar de todos modos. La cuestión cambió el siguiente año, cuando el joven japonés se curó de sus heridas y se preparó con toda la intención de recuperar su título de portero imbatible y conquistar la Bundesliga para el Hamburgo. Así pues, ahora varios clubes de Europa buscaban reforzar sus filas con tan formidable portero, pero Genzo no tenía intenciones de abandonar el Hamburgo.

La propuesta que más lo desconcertaba, por supuesto, era la del Bayern Múnich, por tres razones.

La primera, porque nunca pensó que uno de los equipos más poderosos de Alemania podría interesarse en él. Cierto era, Genzo era uno de los mejores porteros del mundo, pero también era cierto que el actual guardameta del Bayern Múnich era muy bueno, no se esperaría que este equipo buscara reemplazarlo por otro que quizás tuviese el mismo nivel que él. Secretamente, esto complacía a Wakabayashi porque significaba entonces que _alguien_ en el Bayern lo consideraba a él como superior.

La segunda razón era que, para nadie que supiera de fútbol le resultaba desconocido el hecho de que el Bayern Múnich era guiado por la dupla de padre e hijo que conformaban los Schneider, Rudy Frank como entrenador y Karl Heinz como capitán, de tal manera que cada nueva contratación era estrictamente evaluada por ambos hombres. Genzo sabía que no cualquier jugador sería aceptado en el Bayern, no con dos personas tan exigentes como lo eran los Schneider, así que le sorprendía saber que, al parecer, él había pasado los criterios de selección de los dos alemanes. Íntimamente esto también lo halagaba, aunque no dejaba de inquietarle la situación.

La tercera cuestión era la que menos importaba, pero igual sorprendía: el dinero. El Bayern Múnich le había ofrecido a Genzo un jugoso contrato por varios millones de euros, quizás la cifra más elevada que le habrían de ofrecer toda su vida por jugar fútbol. Aunque el portero no buscase jugar por dinero, el contrato del Bayern era algo que no se podía dejar pasar tan fácilmente. Era evidente que ellos estaban tomándose las cosas pero muy en serio, lo que reforzaba su teoría de que _realmente lo querían en el equipo_.

Por supuesto, el muchacho no había tomado aún una decisión; a pesar de las variadas y buenas ofertas que le habían hecho otros clubes, Wakabayashi todavía deseaba seguir jugando para el Hamburgo, más por cuestiones sentimentales que por una razón real. Daba lo mismo, la temporada de la Bundesliga apenas iba a comenzar, de manera que si él aceptaba la oferta de algún club sería a finales de la misma, por lo que Genzo no tendría que tomar una decisión de manera inmediata.

Al regresar a su departamento, tras un largo recorrido, Wakabayashi se sorprendió de ver a una figura femenina esperándolo en los jardines del edificio; hacía años que él no la veía, pero aun así la reconocía porque ella no había cambiado en nada, ni siquiera en sus costumbres y su ropa, siempre más elegante que casual. Baja de estatura, rubia y de ojos grises, la chica iba vestida con pantalones vaqueros y una chamarra de imitación de piel, cargando al hombro una pequeña mochila de color negro con un llavero de un gato blanco de peluche colgando de un cierre.

- ¡Genzo!.- lo saludó la muchacha, con una enorme sonrisa.- ¡Al fin llegas!

- Si me hubieses avisado que vendrías, habría estado preparado.- replicó Genzo, a manera de saludo.

- Oh, sí, a mí también me da gusto verte, querido amigo.- ella se burló, con muchas ganas.- Como ya eres estrellita del fútbol, ya no tienes tiempo para los amigos, ¿verdad?

- Siempre tengo tiempo para los amigos.- replicó Genzo, con una sonrisa.- Sobre todo, para los _viejos _amigos.

- ¿Estás insinuando que estoy vieja, Genzo Wakabayashi?.- la chica hizo un puchero.

Genzo soltó una carcajada, ella siempre caía con ese chiste. El joven invitó a su amiga a pasar a su departamento para ofrecerle algo de beber y ponerse al corriente sobre las últimas novedades que habían ocurrido en las vidas de ambos desde la última vez que se vieron.

- Supongo que has cumplido tu sueño de ser fotógrafa, a juzgar por la cámara que traes, Elieth.- señaló Genzo, refiriéndose a la Canon EOS 7D que la joven llevaba.

- Si serás despistado, te he dicho mil veces que deseo ser periodista deportiva, no fotógrafa.- replicó la muchacha, fingiendo enfado.- Bueno, sí, también soy fotógrafa, pero no quiero quedarme sólo ahí.

- Oh, perdón.- rió Genzo.- No te enojes conmigo. Pero entonces eso significa que has encontrado algo relacionado a lo que te gusta.

- Para que lo sepas, ya soy oficialmente una reportera deportiva, y he sido contratada por una de las mejores revistas que hay, _Sport Heute_*.- señaló la joven, orgullosa.

- ¿De verdad?.- Wakabayashi se sorprendió, gratamente.- ¡Felicidades, Peque! Me da mucho gusto saber eso, concuerdo en que _Sport Heute_ es una de las mejores revistas de deportes de Europa, yo tengo una suscripción. ¿Desde cuándo trabajas ahí?

- Desde hace seis meses.- contestó ella.- He de decir que me ayudaron mucho las fotos que tomé de un partido oficial entre Francia y Alemania, el editor quedó impresionado y decidió darme una oportunidad.

- Es una gran noticia, te felicito.- dijo Genzo, sonriendo ampliamente.

- Muchas gracias, aunque aún estoy en periodo de prueba, sino consigo una buena historia podré decirle adiós a mi sueño.- aclaró la chica, aceptando la bebida que él le ofrecía.- Y hablando de sueños cumplidos, veo que te ha ido muy bien en tu camino a la gloria, ¿cierto?

Wakabayashi conocía a Elieth Shanks desde que él tenía 7 años y ella 6; _Monsieur _Shanks, padre de Elieth, y el señor Wakabayashi, el padre de Genzo, eran amigos y socios, y en algún momento sus hijos se conocieron como parte de las relaciones que mantenían ambos hombres. A lo largo de la vida de ambos, Genzo y Elieth se habían mantenido en contacto y habían llegado a ser muy buenos amigos, ya que los dos tenían gustos similares y sueños más o menos parecidos, él queriendo ser futbolista profesional y ella anhelando dedicar su vida al periodismo deportivo. Por supuesto, Wakabayashi no esperaba que su amiga consiguiese una oportunidad tan rápido, pero se le había olvidado que cuando Elieth Shanks quería algo, habitualmente acababa por conseguirlo.

- Sólo puedo decirte que esta temporada voy a ganar la Bundesliga.- dijo Genzo, apretando su puño derecho.- Mis muñecas están más fuertes que nunca y no voy a dejar que nadie me anote un gol.

- Eso es muy ambicioso de tu parte, pero no me sorprende viniendo de ti.- rió Elieth.- Bueno, pues aquí estaré para seguir tu progreso, que esta temporada me encargaré de seguir la Bundesliga, y más te vale que me des una entrevista.

- Si así vas a tratar a todos los jugadores, seguro que llegarás muy lejos.- Wakabayashi soltó una carcajada.- Amenazando seguro que conseguirás mucho.

Ambos jóvenes volvieron a reír y brindaron por su amistad y el futuro de ambos; después de hablar de cosas superficiales, Genzo quiso saber en dónde viviría su amiga, ya que él pensaba que seguía radicando en Francia.

- De verdad que andas muy retrasado en noticias, llevo algún tiempo viviendo en Múnich.- explicó Elieth.- Ahí está la sede principal de _Sport Heute_.

- ¿Vives sola?.- cuestionó Genzo, sorprendido de que _Monsieur _Shanks dejara que su hija menor viviese en otro país.

- No, estoy con mi mejor amiga de toda la vida.- aclaró Elieth.- Ella estudia medicina en el Hospital Universitario de Múnich, así que nos hacemos compañía mutua. Algún día te la presentaré, es tu más grande fan.

- ¿De verdad?.- Genzo enarcó las cejas, algo incrédulo.- ¿Una fan? Ya tengo suficiente de ellas, gracias.

- Oh, esta chica es diferente.- Elieth sonrió con picardía.- Empezando porque nunca me ha dicho que sea tu fan, pero sabe tanto sobre tus estadísticas y estilo de juego que es imposible no pensar que te admira. Pero te aseguro que es bastante normal, respondo por ella, no se te va a ir encima en cuanto te vea. Creo.

- Ese "creo" es lo que me preocupa.- Wakabayashi se encogió de hombros.- Ya sabes que no soy bueno socializando con mujeres, tú eres una excepción.

- Vamos, que sólo te pido que la conozcas, no que te cases con ella.- insistió Elieth, frunciendo el ceño.- No te vas a negar a eso, ¿verdad?

- Sólo porque insistes en que la conozca, lo haré.- respondió Wakabayashi, con un suspiro.- Pero espero en verdad que no sea una fan obsesiva, porque que ya estoy harto de ellas.

- No, para nada, mi amiga no es así.- Eli volvió a sonreír, emocionada.- Verás que es diferente, te lo puedo asegurar. Además, así yo te podré pedir a cambio que me presentes a Schneider.

- ¿A Schneider?.- Genzo volvió a enarcar sus espesas cejas.- ¿A Karl Heinz Schneider? ¿En verdad?

- Es el Káiser de Alemania, el mejor futbolista de Europa y además es guapo.- ella soltó una risilla nerviosa.- ¿Cómo no voy a querer conocerlo? No tiene novia, ¿verdad?

- Mmmm, no lo sé.- él se encogió de hombros.- ¿Qué soy, su niñera? Pero si lo que quieres es conocerlo, veré qué puedo hacer, aunque no prometo nada.

- Gracias, gracias.- Elieth se colgó del cuello de su amigo.- ¡Eres el mejor!

- Sí, ya, pero, ¿y yo qué voy a ganar?.- protestó el portero, esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

- Ya te dije, conocer a una muchacha preciosa y muy inteligente.- sonrió ella.- Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

Genzo, incrédulo, sólo hizo un gesto ambiguo con la cabeza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ella contestó el teléfono al sexto timbrazo, segundos antes de que la llamada se desviara al buzón de voz. En cuanto la joven hubo respondido la llamada, una airada voz femenina le reclamó desde el otro extremo de la línea.

- ¡Seis timbrazos!.- exclamó Elieth.- ¿En dónde cuernos estabas?

- Trabajando, no como otras que nomás se pasean por Alemania.- se disculpó Lily, burlona.- Ya, calma, que no me secuestraron y seis timbrazos tampoco es mucho, no exageres.

- Oye, yo sí trabajo.- protestó Elieth, fingiendo sentirse indignada.- Yo no tengo la culpa de que uno de mis mejores amigos sea una de las personas a las que tengo qué entrevistar, ni que viva en Hamburgo.

- ¿Lo viste?.- preguntó Lily, con cierta emoción en la voz.

- ¿A tu amado? Sí, lo vi.- se burló Elieth.- Ya le dije que te lo voy a presentar.

- No es mi amado.- Lily habló a la defensiva.- Sólo lo admiro mucho y…

- Sí, sí, lo admiras porque es un gran portero, ajá.- la cortó la chica.- Da igual, de todos modos bien que te gusta, no sé por qué te haces la tonta. Al menos tú tienes suerte, yo te puedo presentar al que quieres mientras que yo ruego por una oportunidad para conocer al que quiero.

- ¡Oh! Eso me recuerda.- Lily soltó una risilla.- ¿A que no adivinas a quién conocí hoy en el hospital?

- No lo sé.- dijo la otra, poco interesada.- ¿A algún chico con lepra?

- Pues mira que si éste tiene lepra, se conserva bastante bien.- replicó Lily.- No, ni me la vas a creer. Conocí nada más ni nada menos que a Karl Heinz Schneider.

- ¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEE?.- el grito de Elieth se debió escuchar al menos a tres cuadras a la redonda.- ¿CÓMO? ¿CUÁNDO? ¿DÓNDE? ¡HABLAAA!

- En primera, deja de gritar que me vas a dejar sorda.- suspiró Lily, alejando el teléfono de su oreja.- Y en segunda, hoy llevaron a tu querido Káiser en una ambulancia al hospital porque tuvo un accidente.

- ¿QUÉ?.- Elieth masculló, controlando su voz.- ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien? ¡Dime que no le pasó nada grave!

- Tranquila, que Schneider está bien, sólo tuvo una luxación leve de las cervicales.- explicó Lily.- Nada serio, pero creo que exageraron por tratarse de él.

- ¿Y cómo no hacerlo?.- exclamó Elieth.- ¡Es el Káiser de Alemania!

- Ya estás igual que los demás.- la chica rió nuevamente, muy divertida.- No dejaban de repetir eso sus fans cuando él estuvo aquí.

- ¿Y al menos le pediste su autógrafo?.- preguntó Elieth.

- Por supuesto, ya le puse precio en Ebay.- respondió Lily, tranquilamente.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra venderlo!.- exclamó la otra, de inmediato.- ¡Te lo compro al precio que quieras!

Ambas chicas soltaron una carcajada.

- ¿Cuándo volverás?.- preguntó Lily, después de un rato.

- En un par de días.- contestó Elieth.- ¿Sobrevivirás ese tiempo sin mí?

- Seguro que lo haré.- dijo la morena.- Hoy pude llegar al hospital por mi cuenta y volver a casa sin problemas.

- Me sorprende que no hayas terminado en Timbuctú.- se burló la rubia.- Pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame.

- Sí, no te preocupes.- aseguró Lily.- Toma muchas fotos de tu amigo, ¿sí?

- Ya sabes que sí.- replicó la reportera.- Y si tú vuelves a ver al Káiser, pídele otro autógrafo para mí.

- Claro. Como ya es mi amigo, segurito que mañana va a ir a verme al hospital.- dijo la doctora, sarcástica.- Dudo mucho que lo vuelva a ver.

- Bueno, yo sólo decía.- replicó Elieth, encogiéndose hombros.- No está de más que te lo diga.

- Sí, como digas.- asintió Lily.- Yo le pido mil autógrafos cuando venga a verme, ¿va?

Ambas chicas se despidieron tras desearse buena suerte en sus propios proyectos y prometerse que ambas harían lo posible por hacerlos realidad, sin saber que sus destinos acababan de enlazarse con los de dos grandes hombres que también anhelaban la gloria.

**Notas:**

*_Sport Heute_ es la traducción al alemán de _Deportes Hoy_, la cual fue la revista deportiva para la que Lily Del Valle trabajó en el primer fanfic que escribí en mi vida, _"Una Noche Más"_, y en su secuela, "_Un Día Más"_. Le tengo especial cariño a dicha revista inventada y por eso la sigo utilizando.

- Todos los personajes de _Captain Tsubasa_ son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

- Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

- Elieth Shanks es un personaje creado por Elieth Schneider.

- El título del fanfic, "_In This Together_", está basado en dos canciones, "_In This Together"_ de Apoptygma Berzerk, que será la canción que gire en torno a la relación de Karl y Elieth, y "_We´re in This Together_", de Simply Red, que será la canción de Genzo y Lily.

- Este fanfic, si bien no está basado en la historia oficial que Elieth y yo tenemos para nuestros personajes, bien pudo haber sido la oficial de no haber estado tan desarrollada la otra, por eso es que he querido escribirla; está inspirado en los sucesos ocurridos en los mangas _Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 _y _Captain Tsubasa Golden _23, así que trataré de apegarme lo más que pueda a lo narrado ahí y a la cronología de los eventos, con las evidentes modificaciones necesarias para incluir a Lily y Elieth. Sé que dije que no volvería a llevar dos proyectos al mismo tiempo, pero ya estoy vieja y no es como hace diez años que podía escribir un fanfic en un tiempo récord, de manera que si ahora me espero a terminar _"El Soltero Más Codiciado", _muy probablemente me voy a quedar sin ideas y sin inspiración para escribir esta historia que realmente quiero hacer, así que a ver si no me arrepiento.

- Va dedicado con mucho cariño a Elieth Schneider por motivo de su cumpleaños.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

_Múnich._

- ¿De verdad atendiste a Karl Heinz Schneider, Lily?.- preguntó la chica de cabello negro, mechas rubias y ojos color miel, quien usaba una arrugada bata blanca en cuyo brazo derecho portaba el mismo logotipo que llevaban sus amigas en sus respectivas batas.

Era la hora del almuerzo, y la pequeña cafetería del Hospital Universitario de Múnich estaba atestada con fatigados estudiantes de diferentes especialidades que intentaban encontrar una mesa libre para sentarse a ingerir un refrigerio, antes de que tuvieran qué regresar corriendo a concluir sus deberes hospitalarios. Cuando Débora Cortés (residente del área de Ginecología), Gwen Heffner (residente del área de Urgencias) y Lily Del Valle (residente del área de Medicina Interna) llegaron al lugar, Nela McGregor (estudiante casi titulada de psicología) ya las estaba esperando en una mesa del fondo ubicada entre dos carteles, uno de los cuales mostraba cuáles eran los grupos de alimentos básicos y en qué cantidad debían consumirse, mientras que el otro que hablaba del correcto lavado de manos; Nela leía una revista de psicología antes de que sus amigas llegaran, pero aunque parecía estar sumida en la lectura, levantó la mirada de sus ojos azules cuando ellas entraron a la cafetería, apenas lo suficiente para indicarles que ya les había reservado un lugar. Las otras tres jóvenes, tras comprar sus alimentos, fueron a sentarse junto a la psicóloga, quien las saludó con una sonrisa.

- Ya te dije que sí, Deb, sí atendí a Schneider.- dijo Lily, mientras se dejaba caer en una silla de plástico azul, junto a Nela.- ¿Por qué no me crees?

- Porque no puedo comprender cómo fue que lo dejaste ir tan fácilmente.- respondió Débora.- Yo lo habría encerrado en el cuarto de médicos y habría pedido un jugoso rescate por él.

- Y por eso es que tú no lo atendiste, por fortuna.- sentenció Nela, dejando momentáneamente la revista que leía para mirar fijamente a su amiga.- Porque, gracias a Dios, estás en el área de Ginecología, en donde ningún hombre puede ser víctima de tus abusos.

- Qué exagerada, ni que fuera la única que querría hacer eso con Schneider.- Deb se encogió de hombros.

- No, la mayoría de las mujeres quieren violarlo primero.- replicó Nela.- Me sorprende mucho que tú no seas una de ellas.

- Honestamente, yo prefiero a Stefan Levin, el bombón sueco.- suspiró Débora.- Me gusta más que Schneider, es menos serio y engreído.

- Schneider no es engreído.- intervino Lily, divertida.- De verdad que es muy diferente a como dicen que es.

- Pues contigo habrá sido diferente, porque la mayoría de las personas que han hablado con él están de acuerdo en que el Káiser es bastante payaso.- replicó Débora.- Es rarísimo que dé autógrafos, aún no puedo creer que tú tengas uno.

- Seguramente se lo dio por agradecimiento.- comentó la tímida Gwen, rubia y de ojos azul oscuro.- Y qué envidia me da, yo quisiera tener un autógrafo del gran Karl Heinz Schneider.

- Olvidaba que él es tu amor platónico, Gwen.- rió Lily.- Cuidado, que Leo se va a poner celoso.

- No quiero casarme con Schneider, sólo soy su fan.- Gwen enrojeció vivamente, lo cual era muy notorio en alguien de piel tan blanca como ella.

- Aun así, no creo que a Leo le haga gracia.- en ese momento se acercó a la mesa una joven de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos azul claro, arrastrando una silla para colocarla entre Gwen y Débora.- A ningún hombre le gustaría que su chica soñara con un futbolista alemán, uno que además es considerado como el mejor de Europa, ya sabes cómo son los muchachos con respecto a ese tema, se ponen tan sensibles como nosotras con las modelos y actrices.

- Ay, Bárbara, lo dices como si fuese un pecado muy grande.- Gwen agachó la cabeza, avergonzada.- Y a los hombres nunca se les tiene contentos: si no te gusta el fútbol, es un problema porque no "compartes su pasión", y si te gusta el fútbol, se ponen celosos porque te gusta algún jugador. El caso es que nunca les darás gusto.

- Sabia sentencia.- Nela agitó su cabello negro azabache mientras levantaba su vaso en un improvisado brindis, para después volver a sumirse en su lectura.- Así son los hombres.

- Bien. ¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa que no sea Schneider?.- pidió Lily, tras darle una mordida a su sándwich.- Me han estado hablando de ese tema desde ayer y ya me cansé.

- No puedo creer que haya alguien que se canse de hablar del Káiser.- subrayó Bárbara, picoteando su ensalada.- Pero ya que quieres cambiar de tema… ¿Es refresco lo que estás tomando, Lily? ¿Y ese sándwich tiene mayonesa? ¿De qué está relleno?

- Olvídalo.- Lily le lanzó una mirada iracunda a su amiga.- Sigamos hablando del Káiser antes de que a la Reina de la Nutrición le dé por dejarme sin comer.

Las chicas rieron y continuaron hablando de temas varios, que iban desde casos hospitalarios hasta las últimas tendencias en moda, próximos conciertos y exposiciones de arte. Bárbara quiso saber cuándo regresaría Elieth de Hamburgo, y Lily contestó, con un suspiro, que no debería tardar más de tres días.

- Ese suspiro viene de que quieres ir a Hamburgo también, ¿verdad?.- deslizó Gwen, con sutileza.

- No me digas que todavía quieres que te presente a Genzo Wakabayashi.- señaló Bárbara, con una sonrisa maliciosa.- ¿Aún te gusta?

- ¿En qué momento te he dicho que me gusta Genzo?.- balbució Lily, enrojeciendo.

- Fue obvio desde el primer momento en el que te has dedicado a seguir todos y cada uno de sus pasos.- contestó Nela, con la vista fija en el artículo que pretendía leer desde antes de que sus amigas llegaran.- Sabemos de sobra cuál es tu pretexto: Te encanta el fútbol y tu sueño es convertirte en médica especializada en el deporte, y que por eso sigues y admiras las carreras de aquéllos jugadores que, a pesar de sus múltiples lesiones, no han bajado su nivel deportivo, siendo Genzo Wakabayashi uno de los más claros ejemplos, pero todas hemos notado que tu "afición" por él se va convirtiendo más en un amor platónico que otra cosa.

- Oh, sí.- dijeron Bárbara y Débora, a coro, mientras Gwen asentía con la cabeza.

- Oh, por favor, chicas, no sean ridículas.- protestó Lily, avergonzada.- ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco en persona!

- Por eso es "amor platónico", querida.- Nela despegó cinco segundos la mirada de su artículo para sonreírle a Lily.- Porque hay muy pocas probabilidades de que se convierta en algo real.

- Gracias.- musitó Lily, frunciendo el ceño.- Tú sí que sabes cómo destrozar los sueños de las personas.

- Soy psicóloga, es mi tarea.- Nela esbozó una media sonrisa.- Pero si tantas ganas tienes de ir a Hamburgo, ¿por qué no alcanzas a Elieth este fin de semana?

- No es mala idea.- anotó Gwen.- Tu rol de guardias te deja libre el sábado y el domingo, podrías irte desde el viernes por la noche.

- Sería buena idea si Hamburgo no estuviera al otro lado del país.- gruñó Lily, tomando un sorbo de su refresco de manzana.

- Claro, y como no hay aviones que te lleven en un par de horas.- señaló Bárbara, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Y como seguramente no te lo puedes pagar…

- Bueno, ya, lo pensaré.- replicó Lily, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

En ese momento apareció en la cafetería un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, que usaba un arrugado uniforme quirúrgico azul, quien tenía cara de estar confundido, llevando en sus manos una charola plástica con sus alimentos. Las chicas se apresuraron a poner una silla para él, a un lado de Gwen, y ella se levantó para besar al joven en los labios.

- ¿Qué sucede, Leo?.- preguntó Gwen, cuando ella y el joven ocuparon sus asientos.- ¿Estuvo muy pesada la cirugía de columna?

- No exactamente.- Leo Shanks, residente de cirugía, volteó a ver a Lily con cierto asombro.- Bueno, sí, las cirugías de columna siempre son horribles, pero no es eso lo que me desconcierta. Lily, afuera de la cafetería hay un joven que te busca, el cual, por cierto, se parece muchísimo a Karl Heinz Schneider, aunque seguramente la cirugía me dejó más mal de lo que creía y por eso estoy alucinando.

Todas las chicas soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa al tiempo que miraban a Lily, para después fijar su atención en Leo; éste, más asombrado aún, vio a sus amigas y novia levantarse rápidamente de sus sillas para salir a toda prisa de la cafetería, con Lily a la cabeza. Ella, al poner un pie afuera del edificio, buscó con la mirada a alguien que se ajustara a la escueta pero entendible descripción que diera Leo, pensando en que él se habría equivocado. Sin embargo, ahí estaba el susodicho, parado junto a un árbol, usando el collarín y un par de lentes oscuros que no engañaban a nadie.

- Oh, por Dios.- musitó Débora.- De verdad es él.

Lily, enarcando ambas cejas, se acercó al joven alemán que ya empezaba a llamar la atención de las personas a su alrededor, ya que los lentes oscuros no ocultaban su identidad. Karl Heinz Schneider saludó a la chica como quien se encuentra con una vieja amiga, y le sonrió ampliamente.

- Hola.- dijo, agarrándose el collarín.- ¿Estas cosas son siempre tan molestas? Ya no lo soporto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Lily lo miró con extrañeza.- ¿Tuviste algún problema? ¿Te sientes mal?

- No.- negó él.- Sólo pasé a saludarte.

- No, en serio.- la joven frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Vine a preguntarte si de verdad tengo que llevar esto durante tres semanas.- contestó Karl.- No voy a aguantarlo ni cinco minutos más. ¿Puedo quitármelo ya?

- Bueno, de que te lo puedes quitar, te lo puedes quitar.- replicó Lily, encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero no te garantizo que sanes bien si lo llegas a hacer, ni que puedas volver a jugar fútbol.

- ¡No estarás hablando en serio!.- protestó Schneider.- Si sólo es una ligera lesión en el cuello, ¿qué tiene qué ver eso con mi capacidad para jugar fútbol?

- Si quieres te lo explico con peritas y manzanas.- suspiró la chica, dándose cuenta de que sus amigas la estaban observando.- Pero vamos a pasear al jardín, que aquí tenemos compañía.

Sin esperar a que el alemán respondiera, Lily lo jaló por un hombro y lo arrastró consigo a los enormes jardines que bordeaban el hospital, en donde lo dejó solo por cinco minutos para regresar después con una gorra de color blanco, que tenía bordado el logo del hospital en color azul.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?.- preguntó Karl, mirando con cierto desconcierto la gorra.

- De la tienda de regalos del hospital.- contestó ella, al tiempo que se la ofrecía.- Póntela, así llamarás menos la atención.

- Es broma, ¿verdad?.- preguntó Schneider, pasándose la mano por el cabello.- No voy a usar eso, me despeinaré.

- No, no es broma.- Lily prácticamente le puso la gorra en la cabeza.- Me niego a seguir llamando la atención, así que, si quieres seguir aquí, te la vas a tener que poner.

Karl, frunciendo el ceño, se acomodó el cabello bajo la gorra; con los lentes oscuros y el collarín, el joven podía pasar por cualquier enfermo del hospital, y Lily se lo llevó a pasear por los jardines, en donde había familiares descansando y enfermos tomando el sol, que no les prestaban ni la más mínima atención.

- No sé cómo es que Wakabayashi lo tolera.- comentó Karl, más para sí mismo que para Lily.- Usar una gorra es terrible en verdad.

La chica respingó al escuchar el nombre del portero pero no dijo nada, esperando que Karl no hubiese notado su reacción, pero si éste se dio cuenta de algo, fingió muy bien no haberlo hecho. Cuando Lily estuvo segura de que sus amigas no los seguían, se detuvo junto a un árbol frondoso y encaró a su visitante.

- Y bien, ¿qué haces aquí?.- cuestionó.- ¿De veras el problema es el collarín?

- Sí, es el collarín.- Karl volvió a quejarse.- ¿No hay algo más cómodo para tratar mi lesión?

- No, porque la razón de que sea rígido es para evitar un esguince mayor.- replicó Lily.- La columna vertebral, de la cual forma parte tu cuello, es la base para cualquier movimiento corporal mínimo, así que si deseas practicar fútbol debes tenerla completamente sana, de lo contrario el dolor no te va a permitir jugar. No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras al collarín, ya verás.

- Eso lo dices porque nunca has usado uno.- gruñó Karl.- Casi podría apostarlo.

Lily sonrió de una manera en la que dio a entender que él tenía razón, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

- Pero supongo que tienes razón, así que te haré caso.- Karl suspiró, resignado.- Aunque no pueda dormir con esta cosa.

- Fuera de eso, ¿estás bien o tienes algún problema mayor?.- insistió ella.- No me has dicho a qué has venido.

- En realidad estoy aquí para darte las gracias por haberme ayudado ayer.- Schneider sonrió ligeramente.- Muy poca gente habría actuado de manera desinteresada estando en tu lugar.

- Siendo sincera, estuve a punto de tomar miles de fotografías tuyas con mi celular, para después vendérselas a algún tabloide deportivo, pero me sentí mal al verte tan desamparado.- dijo Lily, muy seria.

Karl parpadeó, confundido, sin saber qué decir hasta que ella soltó una carcajada.

- Estoy bromeando.- afirmó la chica.- Al menos en parte.

- ¿Cuál parte es la que resulta una broma?.- cuestionó Karl, algo mosqueado.

- La de que iba a tomarte fotos para una revista.- aclaró ella.- Lo que sí es verdad es que me sentí mal al verte ahí, estabas siendo horriblemente acosado. Confieso que yo le tengo un pánico muy grande a la fama, así que no sé cómo es que puedes tolerarla.

- Te acostumbras.- Karl sonrió y se encogió de hombros.- Aunque, en momentos como ése, es difícil afrontarla. La cuestión, sea como sea, es que me ayudaste y por eso vine a agradecerte.

- ¿De verdad viniste hasta acá sólo para decirme eso?.- Lily enarcó las cejas, sorprendida.- Eso es tomarse demasiadas molestias como para venir en persona, considerando que pudiste enviarme una tarjeta de felicitación o unas flores.

- Quizás, pero yo suelo agradecer directamente a aquéllos que me ayudaron desinteresadamente.- replicó Schneider.- Además, tengo que confesar que despiertas un poco mi curiosidad.

- ¿En qué sentido?.- preguntó Lily, jugueteando con la cadena de plata que llevaba al cuello, de la cual pendía un caduceo hecho del mismo material.

- En el sentido de que eres extranjera.- respondió Schneider, volviendo a mover el cuello ante la incomodidad del collarín.- ¿De dónde vienes y qué haces en Alemania, si se puede saber? Ah, me gustaría por lo menos invitarte un café, me siento extraño haciendo este tipo de preguntas parado a mitad de un jardín de hospital.

- Si me esperas un momento iré por un par de cafés, aunque no recomiendo que nos cambiemos de lugar, no mientras la cafetería siga llena de pasantes de medicina, enfermería y demás áreas.- dijo Lily, echando a andar.- Evita que te secuestren, mientras tanto.

En menos tiempo del que Karl esperaba, Lily regresó con un par de vasos de plástico llenos con algún líquido caliente de color café claro; la joven le ofreció uno al alemán, quien lo tomó y, tras olisquearlo por un rato, se atrevió a darle un sorbo a la bebida que contenía.

- ¿Qué es esto?.- preguntó Schneider, haciendo muecas.- ¿Caldo de lodo?

- En mi país decimos que es agua de calcetín.- respondió Lily, riendo por lo bajo.- Es café de hospital, no te esperes la gran cosa.

- ¿Qué no había algo mejor?.- protestó el rubio.

- No aquí.- negó la morena, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Estamos en un hospital, no en el _Vendôme_*.

- ¿Has ido alguna vez al _Vendôme_?.- preguntó Schneider, sonriendo.

- No, con mi salario no podría ni pagarme un vaso con agua.- suspiró Lily, decepcionada.

- Luego te llevaré a un sitio en donde haya un mejor café.- murmuró Karl, dando otro sorbo al líquido caliente.- No al _Vendôme_, pero sí a otro sitio mejor que éste. ¿Y bien? ¿Puedes responder a mis preguntas?

- Oh, por supuesto, nada más sencillo.- Lily sonrió.- Soy de México y llevo algunos años en Alemania, a donde me vine a estudiar medicina por sugerencia y consejo de mi mejor amiga, con la cual vivo (y que, por cierto, es muy fan tuya). He de confesar que me costó un poco adaptarme, pero creo que he llegado a apreciar esta ciudad.

- ¿Y por qué decidiste estudiar medicina?.- preguntó Karl.- Algo digno de admirar, si me lo preguntas. (¿Así que tienes una amiga que es mi fan?).

- Jajaja, ¿me lo está diciendo el chico que desde los quince años ya era jugador profesional de fútbol?.- Lily rió, con muchas ganas.- Ay, por favor. (Sí, mi amiga es tu gran admiradora, me podrías dar un autógrafo para ella también).

- Lo digo en serio.- Karl sonrió a medias.- Pocas personas le ponen tanto entusiasmo a su labor, como lo haces tú, y por lo que veo, se te da bien la medicina deportiva. (Probablemente te lo de, si sigo con humor al final de esta charla).

- Gracias, te confieso que mi más grande deseo es dedicarme, precisamente, a la medicina del deporte, enfocada específicamente al fútbol.- dijo la chica, con entusiasmo.- Desde niña me enamoré de este deporte, si hubiese nacido hombre habría sido futbolista pero como también me gusta mucho la medicina, decidí irme por este rubro para enfocarme en ayudar a los deportistas con sus lesiones. De hecho por eso me vine a Alemania, porque éste es uno de los países con mayor nivel futbolístico del mundo. (Gracias, gracias, mi amiga estará muy feliz).

- ¿Y por qué no fuiste futbolista, aun siendo mujer?.- replicó Karl.- Actualmente está muy aceptado que una chica juegue al sóccer. (Aún no he dicho que sí te lo daré).

- Sí, pero no es mi estilo.- negó Lily, enérgicamente.- Prefiero irme por el camino médico, disfruto más viendo un partido que jugándolo y me desenvuelvo mejor en un consultorio que en una cancha; de hecho, desde que veo a un futbolista no sólo me fijo en su manera de jugar sino también en las lesiones que pudo haber tenido al practicar sus técnicas especiales (Pero espero que sí lo hagas).

- ¿De verdad?.- Karl enarcó una de sus cejas.- ¿Podrías darme un ejemplo?

- Tú eres un buen ejemplo.- Lily sonrió.- ¿Qué te pasó cuando aprendiste a tirar con la pierna izquierda? Seguramente ese cambio tan drástico en el uso de una extremidad que no es tu dominante debió haberte ocasionado algunas lesiones serias.

- Más de las que se podrían suponer.- concedió Karl.- Pero no tantas como para que me quedara un daño permanente.

- Seguramente te habrás lastimado los ligamentos cruzados de la rodilla, y muy probablemente también algunos ligamentos del tobillo, ¿cierto?.- cuestionó Lily, expectante.- Debido a cómo te apoyas en la pierna izquierda, me queda claro que las primeras veces que tiraste con ella debiste haber sufrido este tipo de lesiones.

- Sí, así fue.- asintió Schneider, asombrado.- Muy bien, me has convencido. ¿A qué otro jugador has analizado?

- Pues a varios… Pero, ¿por qué no checas mejor el Archivo que mi amiga y yo hemos hecho sobre ellos?.- sugirió Lily.

La chica sacó una pequeña Tablet del bolsillo de su bata, la encendió y abrió un archivo para mostrárselo al futbolista. En él había evaluaciones médicas detalladas de muchos jugadores profesionales y las probables lesiones que pudieron haber sufrido al realizar sus tiros y técnicas especiales. Schneider sonrió al darse cuenta de que Lily había "atinado" al diagnosticar un par de lesiones suyas y otras tantas del chino Sho Shun Ko y del sueco Stefan Levin, dos de los mejores futbolistas profesionales de la actualidad, quienes pronto engrosarían las filas del Bayern Múnich.

- Me sorprende la calidad de las fotografías, ¿las has hecho tú?.- preguntó Karl, mirando el archivo.- Son muy buenas tomas.

- No, ésas las sacó mi mejor amiga, quien comparte este proyecto conmigo.- explicó Lily, sonriendo.- La chica que te digo que te quiere conocer, ella me ayuda con las fotos y las analizamos juntas. Es reportera, ¿sabes? Y esta temporada va a cubrir la Bundesliga para _Sport Heute_.

- Así que escribirá sobre mí, supongo.- Schneider sonrió, con cierto engreimiento.

- Uf, pero mira qué sencillito resultaste ser.- Lily puso los ojos en blanco, mientras deslizaba su dedo por la tableta para pasar la página del archivo.- El que ella sea tu fan no significa que sólo vaya a…

En ese momento apareció en pantalla el artículo dedicado a Genzo Wakabayashi; alguien, muy seguramente Elieth, había escrito, con color rojo, frases del estilo de "¡Te adoro!", "¡Papacito!", "¡Chiquito, yo sí te doy!", "¡Me encantas!", "Lily y Genzo Forever", e incluso una que decía "Lily de Wakabayashi", con varios corazones del mismo color colocados alrededor de sus fotografías y en el nombre del portero. Lily enrojeció de inmediato y Karl enarcó mucho las cejas.

- Esto es culpa de Elieth, fue ella la que puso todo esto.- Lily hizo todo lo posible por borrar los añadidos, más roja que un tomate.- Se pasa de verdad, ésta me las paga.

Schneider reprimió una sonrisa; la reacción de la mexicana fue tan notoriamente de vergüenza que era evidente que había un motivo especial por el cual su amiga había puesto esas notas en el archivo dedicado a Wakabayashi.

- De verdad, fue Elieth quien puso los mensajes, no yo.- insistió Lily, aún ruborizada.- Este Archivo lo hicimos las dos, ella puso la biografía de los jugadores y las fotos, y yo las evaluaciones médicas y posibles lesiones, de manera que ambas lo estamos modificando constantemente. _Pero no esperé que me jugara esta mala pasada._

Esto último lo dijo Lily en español, de manera que Karl no lo entendió. Rápidamente, la joven eliminó las notas en rojo y los corazones, y entonces Schneider pudo ver el artículo dedicado a Genzo, el cual tenía un informe tan detallado de todas sus lesiones que incluso él desconocía algunas.

- De verdad que le han puesto empeño a esto.- comentó Schneider, haciendo pasar las hojas electrónicas con su dedo.- La información, tanto la médica como la biográfica, está muy detallada. ¿De dónde sacaron tanta información?

- Mi amiga y yo sabemos hacer nuestro trabajo.- respondió la joven doctora, con una sonrisa enigmática.- Lo empezamos como pasatiempo y acabamos tomándolo en serio; esperamos en un futuro poder hacer algo grande con él, aunque de momento tengo la intención de usar una parte como tesis… Si es que consigo entrar a hacer la subespecialidad en Medicina Deportiva.

- ¿Tienes pensado a dónde irás?.- cuestionó Karl, mirándola.

- Tengo un par de lugares en mente, pero honestamente moriría de ganas de ir a un club deportivo.- suspiró Lily.- Pero no es como si fuese tan fácil entrar, para eso habría que tener muchas influencias, cosa que yo no poseo por ser extranjera.

- Una verdadera lástima.- musitó Schneider, más para sí mismo que para la chica.

El joven apuró el último trago de su café y tiró el vaso de cartón en un cesto de basura cercano.

- ¿Habría alguna manera en la que me pasaras ese archivo?.- preguntó Karl.- Me gustaría analizarlo.

- Claro, supongo que no hay problema.- la chica se encogió de hombros.- Lo tengo en almacenamiento virtual en la red, podría pasarte el link por correo… Suponiendo que quieras dármelo…

- ¿Por qué no?.- sonrió el alemán.- Después de tantas molestias que te has tomado, me ha quedado muy en claro que no pretendes echarme a las fieras. Aunque si recibo algún correo de alguna fangirl obsesiva, te culparé a ti.

- ¿Con "fieras" te refieres a los reporteros o a tus fans?.- Lily se echó a reír.

- Ambas cosas.- Schneider suspiró.- Los dos grupos pueden llegar a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

- Oye, mi amiga es reportera y es tu fan, y no es un dolor de cabeza.- protestó Lily.- Y por cierto, me debes un autógrafo para ella.

- ¿Cuándo prometí que te lo daría?.- Karl puso cara de inocencia.

- Ay, por favor, si me tomé tantas molestias, como dices, para evitar que te coman las fieras que andan por aquí, bien podrías darme un autógrafo.- replicó la doctora, con una sonrisa ligera, ofreciéndole una libreta de bolsillo y una pluma.- Por favor.

- De acuerdo.- soltando un gruñido, Karl se dispuso a firmar un autógrafo.- ¿A quién va dirigido?

- A Elieth Shanks.- contestó Lily.- Con mucho amor y todo eso.

- Me disculparás que no agregue eso del "mucho amor".- dijo Schneider, al concluir su autógrafo.- Ni siquiera la conozco.

- Oh, pero la amarás en cuanto lo hagas.- replicó Lily, enigmáticamente.

El alemán optó por no contestar, y devolvió la libreta (en la cual anotó también su correo electrónico) y la Tablet a la chica, tras lo cual se quitó la gorra que ella había comprado para él.

- No es mi estilo, pero la conservaré.- dijo Karl.- Quizás se la regale a Wakabayashi. Bien, doctora Del Valle, fue un placer hablar contigo, pero a la próxima yo invito el café.

- ¿La próxima?.- Lily se sorprendió.

- Por supuesto.- Karl sonrió.- Volverás a saber de mí, quizás más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

El joven se colocó sus gafas oscuras, volvió a mover el cuello ante la incomodidad del collarín, y se alejó caminando con elegancia por entre los enfermos y familiares que aun paseaban por los jardines del hospital.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Hamburgo._

Sentada ante el escritorio de su lujosa habitación de hotel, Elieth echaba un vistazo a las últimas fotografías que había tomado de Genzo Wakabayashi, con las que pensaba enriquecer el archivo en conjunto que llevaban ella y Lily. Mientras tomaba un café preparado con los sobres del exquisito café importado de Veracruz que obsequiaba el hotel, la chica se daba cuenta de que los movimientos de Genzo eran más precisos de como ella los recordaba.

"Refinó su técnica", pensó Elieth, repasando las imágenes. "Realmente ha mejorado muchísimo".

Ya no cabía duda de que Wakabayashi se había convertido en un portero de clase mundial, en el campeonato Sub-19 lo había demostrado ampliamente al colaborar con la victoria del equipo japonés ante la escuadra de Brasil; si bien Genzo perdió su leyenda de portero imbatible desde fuera del área de penales, al permitir que el brasileño Naturezza encajara un gol, él fue considerado como el mejor portero de la contienda debido a su excelente actuación. Elieth se había sentido orgullosa e impresionada del joven que había sido su amigo desde la infancia, pues él se encontraba muy avanzado en el camino que lo llevaría a cumplir su más grande sueño, ser el mejor portero del mundo. Sin embargo, las lesiones que Genzo tuvo en ese mundial le impidieron jugar con su equipo en la Bundesliga del año anterior (la cual ganó el Bayern Múnich), pero en este torneo sería diferente, y él estaba decidido a obtener la victoria para su equipo, el Hamburgo, a cualquier precio, aunque era evidente que Karl Heinz Schneider no le cedería tan fácilmente la victoria.

- Será muy interesante verlos enfrentarse.- murmuró Elieth, dando un sorbo al aromático café.- Schneider y Wakabayashi, los dos eternos rivales, no se han enfrentado en partidos oficiales desde que ambos se hicieron profesionales, a los quince años. Eso, si resulta falso el rumor de que el Bayern Múnich le ha hecho una oferta muy buena a Wakabayashi para que cuide el arco de su portería. Sea como sea, ahí estaré yo para documentar los partidos, se traten de amistades antiguas o de rivalidades eternas.

Elieth nunca creyó que ella sería contratada tan rápidamente por _Sport Heute_; ella agradecía a su buena fortuna porque las fotos y el artículo que redactó del último encuentro entre las selecciones de Francia y Alemania cayeron en manos de Louis Lacouture, un excéntrico francés amigo de su padre, que era a su vez socio del fundador y redactor en jefe de _Sport Heute_, Markus Küefer. El señor Küefer, alemán de cincuenta años, serio, metódico y reservado (como lo son la gran mayoría de los alemanes), con una metódica precisa que no había permitido que ningún número de su revista saliera con retraso o falla alguna (lo que le había llevado a nunca tener que hacer una "fe de erratas"), era además un hombre práctico a quien la cuestión del sexo o edad de sus trabajadores eran considerados por él como detalles sin importancia ante el peso de sus talentos, de tal manera que, al leer el artículo del partido entre Francia y Alemania que le habían hecho llegar hasta su domicilio, creyó que bien valdría la pena entrevistar a la autora del mismo, y la citó en su despacho no tanto como para convencerse de si debía contratarla o no, sino más bien para confirmar que ella no fuese una loca asesina que pudiese matar al personal de imprenta, lo que llevaría a un retraso en la salida de un nuevo número de la revista, algo totalmente impensable. Sin embargo, no todo era perfecto y Küefer fue muy claro: Elieth sólo tendría una oportunidad para demostrar sus habilidades ("El talento, o se tiene o no se tiene", había dicho el hombre), así que sólo le permitiría, de inicio, cubrir la Bundesliga durante seis meses; si en ese tiempo ella no redactaba otro artículo igual o superior al que hizo para el partido entre Francia y Alemania, ya no habría una segunda oportunidad. Así pues, Elieth lo apostaba todo por sus dos mejores opciones, que eran el enfrentamiento entre el Bayern Múnich, con Karl Heinz Schneider, y el Hamburgo, con Genzo Wakabayashi, o bien, el rumor que podría ser una realidad: la contratación de Genzo por parte del Bayern.

Wakabayashi, sin embargo, no había asegurado ni negado que el Bayern le hubiese hecho una oferta cuando la joven le preguntó directamente sobre el asunto, pero Elieth lo conocía lo suficiente como para reconocer la sorpresa en los ojos de su amigo, porque él no esperaba que ella estuviese tan bien informada sobre su vida (sobre todo después de tantos años de no verse). Así pues, si era verdad el chisme, y Genzo acababa jugando para el Bayern, Elieth sería la primera en tener la entrevista, es más, ella tendría la exclusiva. "Y con eso me aseguraré un puesto como reportera oficial de _Sport Heute_", pensó la joven, con una amplia sonrisa. "Lo daré todo por mi sueño".

O por uno de ellos, al menos, ya que su otro más ansiado anhelo era conocer al Káiser en persona, al famoso Karl Heinz Schneider, a quien Elieth admiraba mucho. "Y pensar que Lily ya lo conoció, la suertuda", suspiró la chica. "Justamente se le ocurre lesionarse cuando yo me vengo a Hamburgo".

Al recordar a su amiga, Elieth sonrió al pensar en la pequeña sorpresa que ella había dejado para Lily en el Archivo, como lo llamaban. Seguramente ella haría una pequeña rabieta por las alusiones que Elieth dejó con respecto a lo que Lily sentía por Genzo, pero aunque la doctora se empeñara en negarlo, era evidente que ella tenía una especie de enamoramiento platónico por el portero. A la rubia le causaba risa el asunto, porque ella era amiga de ambos y jamás se le había pasado por la mente verlos como pareja, pero le divertía molestar a Lily con ese detalle, así como Lily se divertía burlándose del enamoramiento que Elieth mostraba por Schneider. ¿Qué reacción tendría Lily cuando la francesa le presentara a Genzo? Seguramente se pondría nerviosa y tartamudearía, eso era casi seguro.

"Aunque eso lo sabremos pronto", pensó Elieth, al verificar los mensajes de su teléfono celular y darse cuenta de que había recibido uno de Lily. "Quién sabe, quizás yo me pondré igual cuando me presenten a Schneider. Sea como sea, será interesante averiguarlo".

_Porque estamos juntos en esto…_

**Notas:**

* El _Vendôme _es el mejor restaurante de Alemania, localizado en el poblado de Bersgich Gladbach.

- Bárbara Schmidt, Nela McGregor y Leo Shanks son personajes creados por Elieth Schneider y usados bajo su expreso consentimiento.

- Débora Cortés, Gwen Heffner, Louis Lacouture y Markus Küefer son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.


End file.
